The present invention relates generally to locator devices and, more specifically, to a locator device having a biocompatible transponder that is subcutaneously implanted in a human or animal to selectively transmit positional data to a remote locator device in the event that the subject is lost, missing or in need of being monitored. Furthermore, the transponder has a renewable power source that utilizes the host organism to supply a recharge thereto thereby negating the need for the periodic removal thereof. The renewable power source is preferably a piezoelectric battery that utilizes the piezo effectxe2x80x94a material""s capacity to convert mechanical energy to electrical energyxe2x80x94to maintain a fully charged battery until needed and to effectively recharge it thereafter. Each transponder is set to it""s own specific frequency and is activated when the user seeking the subject inserts the subjects PIN into the locator unit thereby sending out the appropriate signal to activate the implanted transponder which then returns the signal thus enabling the locator unit to define the precise location of the subject. A voice activation feature similar to voice dialing in cellular telephones could be included in the transponder and would allow the user to unilaterally activate the transponder by stating a predetermined password.
An alternate renewable power source that harnesses and stores energy available from the host organism is a bioelectric transponder battery that uses the considerable amount of electricity in the human body involving regulatory, metabolic and healing processes such as that generated by the nervous system and transferred by neurotransmitters. The bioelectric battery has contacts that act as neurotransmitter receptors to scavenge electricity from areas with high concentrations of action potential where synaptic and/or neuromuscular transmission occur which could also include the heart and spinal cord.
Certain applications of the present invention may require more frequent usage than other applications thereby using more electricity than could be restored by the microamperage of the trickle charge supplied to the bioelectric battery by the host organism""s nervous system. For instance, a government agent or soldier in the field may require frequent monitoring as opposed to a child or fireman that would only have the transponder activated in emergency situations, therefore an external charger is also available to rapid charge the bioelectric battery by passing an electrical current through the body in a similar manner to that of the bioelectric therapy that is frequently used in holistic and conventional medicine. One embodiment of the bioelectric battery charger plugs into a standard DC outlet and has a step down transformer that produces a high frequency low voltage electric current and has two leads extending therefrom that are placed in contact with the epidermal tissue of opposing limbs of the implanted subject so the current could pass therethrough. High frequency current is used because it penetrates all body tissues whereas low frequency current flows primarily through extracellular fluids.
Thermal batteries that recharge by using the heat generated by a human body are currently in development for pacemakers and other like applications and could provide another viable option of harnessing the potential energy of the human body.
The present invention has many applications in military and civilian life that vary from allowing government agencies to monitor and track EMS workers, troops, commandos, intelligence agents and other such field operatives to parents who want to monitor their children or insure a quick recovery in case of kidnapping or abduction. The present invention provides an undetectable GPS location means that cannot be removed from the monitored subject like similar locator devices that are integral with clothes and jewelry and the like. Moreover, the piezoelectric battery that powers the transponder converts the kinetic energy created by the muscular contraction and extension of the host organism to electrical energy that is stored therein to provide a continuous charge thereto thus avoiding the necessity of having to invasively remove the implant to access the battery for recharging or replacement purposes.
An alternate embodiment of the present invention is a GPS locator device having a transponder that may be worn as jewelry or integrated within the clothing of the subject to be monitored. This noninvasive locator system could be part of the uniforms used by police or firemen so they could be readily located when on duty. A child could wear the transponder as a bracelet, necklace or other like ornamental device. Furthermore, a speaker/microphone could be provided to allow for voice activation and instantaneous two-way communication with a central office.
There are other GPS locator devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,858 issued to Demuth on Jun. 28, 1971.
Another patent was issued to Pollack on Aug. 8, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,328. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,785 was issued to Lemelson et al. on Mar. 24, 1998 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 17, 1998 to Revell et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,237.
Another patent was issued to Norris on Sep. 14, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,959. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,622 was issued to Levine on Mar. 7, 2000. Another was issued to Lopes on Jan. 2, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,494 and still yet another was issued on May 29, 2001 to Glen as U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,705.
Another patent was issued to Elliot on Jun. 5, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,039. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,280 was issued to Stingone Jr. on Jul. 17, 2001. Another was issued to Dymek et al. on Jul. 31, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,798 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 21, 2001 to Underwood as 6,278,370. A patent was issued to Thornblad as U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,289 on Sep. 4, 2001. On Jul. 16, 1998 a patent was issued to Grunchi et al. as German Patent No. DE 197 00 614 A1 and on Sep. 23, 1987 O""Brien was issued UK Patent No. GB 2 188028 A. French Patent No. FR 2 692 777 was issued on Dec. 31 1993 to Cussett et al.
A safety alarm system designed for use by individuals working alone consisting of a radio transmitter which is activated by a position sensitive switch and a radio receiver which activates an alarm means which indicates that the person has been injured or otherwise incapacitated. The switch is selected to activate at any position which a person would normally assume if he were injured or incapacitated, such as a prone position. The transmitter can also be equipped with a manual switch in combination with a position-sensitive switch so that it can also be used as an alarm system even when the individual is not incapacitated.
An animal monitoring telltale device including a receiver attached to the animal and a transmitting device inserted in the animal subcutaneously or in a cavity at a location indicative of the deep body temperature of the animal. The implanted transmitter will send a signal to the proximately located receiver indicative of a monitored condition in the animal. In addition, the signal is encoded with an identification signal providing ownership information and theft protection. The receiver is preferably secured to an ear tag which tag includes a light or other visual signal indicative of a predetermined value of the measured condition. The receiver may also be operatively connected to a re-transmitter for re-transmitting a higher power signal to a remote monitoring location.
A system and method are provided for communicating between a person, object, and/or vehicle carried transceiver and a monitor station to locate and track the movement of the same for security or anti-crime purposes. A portable computing and communication device carried by a person or located (hidden) in an object generates and transmits via radio signals a plurality of codes when remotely activated. One (or more) code(s), identifying or descriptive of the person, object or vehicle to be tracked, is (are) generated and transmitted to a monitor station to display character and/or video picture information describing and/or physically displaying a picture of a select person and/or vehicle and license plate information to permit police or security personnel to recognize the same. Such coded information may be immediately transmitted or retransmitted from the monitor station to a radio receiver carried by a policeman or in one or more police vehicles.
A self-contained personal alarm device capable of signaling its location to a remote site such as a security station. The personal alarm device includes a housing enclosing a controller, an antenna, a cellular transmitter and a cellular receiver. The controller is coupled to the transmitter and receiver, which are in turn coupled to the antenna. The controller and the receiver to receive position location signals such as Global Positioning System signals (GPS), establish a cellular connection with a remote site, and transmit device location data to the remote site on the cellular connection, wherein the device location data indicates the location of the device. The cellular connection is established via a cellular network that includes an array of cell base stations. The GPS signals are transmitted to the device over the cellular network by providing each cell base station with a Differential Global Positioning System (DGPS) receiver. Using the DGPS receivers, GPS signals are repeated over the cellular network.
A system of GPS devices which receive civilian GPS signals and provide an intuitive graphical interface for displaying the relative position of GPS devices in relation to each other, the relative position being accurate to several meters and defined as the distance to, direction of and height variance between GPS devices. A first GPS device with the person or object to be located transmits its GPS determined location to a second GPS device. This second GPS device includes a means for receiving the GPS determined position of the first GPS device, and also includes means for calculating the relative position of the first GPS device relative to the second GPS device based on a comparison of the received telemetry of the first GPS device and its own GPS determined position. The relative position of the first device is then graphically displayed on an interface of the second GPS device in a manner which eliminates the need for a map in order to travel to the location of the first GPS device. While providing an interface which displays a relative position of the first GPS device, this information remains accurate no matter how the orientation of the second GPS device changes with respect to a compass.
An open-loop internal monitoring system comprising (a) a plurality of internal radio transmitters, each being implanted in a human for transmitting a plurality of signal pulses, each pulse being encoded with unique identifying information; (b) a plurality of external radio receivers each having a corresponding clock, for receiving each of the plurality of signal pulses transmitted by each of the plurality of internal radio transmitters and for generating from each received signal pulse a plurality of data including at least a time-of-arrival generated in accordance with the synchronized clock of the external radio receiver and the internal radio transmitter identifying information; and (c) a central processor for (1) estimating a location for each internal radio transmitter in accordance with the time-of-arrival, (2) storing, for each human, authorized or unauthorized areas to which the human is assigned, (3) determining an event of whether the estimated location is within the authorized area or the unauthorized area assigned to any one of the humans and stored in the central processor, and (4) notifying a monitor of the central processor upon occurrence of the event.
A biotelemetry tracking and locating system uses a person""s own physical or biological measurement as an identification code used by a tracked unit, e.g., a bracelet worn by a child, to track and/or locate the person from a tracking/locating unit, e.g., worn or carried by a parent. The tracking/locating unit includes a transmitter and optionally a receiver. The tracking/locating unit detects a combination of encoded biological measurements (e.g. body temperature, and/or heart rate) and combines the biological measurements into a substantially unique ID code. The tracking/locating unit may be carried, e.g., by a parent to track the continued presence within a reception range of, e.g., a child wearing the tracked unit. A directional antenna, e.g., a YAGI type antenna, in the tracking/locating unit allows the tracking/locating unit to determine which direction the tracked unit is in, e.g., with respect to the tracking/locating unit. A panic button can be included with the tracked unit to allow a child or other person wearing a tracked unit to alert the tracking person, e.g., a parent to a dangerous situation. The tracking unit may include a paging button to output a paging signal to desired tracked units, which is emitted visually or aurally at the tracked unit.
An improved stealthy, non-surgical, biocompatable electronic tracking device is provided in which a housing is placed intraorally. The housing contains microcircuitry. The microcircuitry comprises a receiver, a passive mode to active mode activator, a signal decoder for determining positional fix, a transmitter, an antenna, and a power supply. Optionally, an amplifier may be utilized to boost signal strength. The power supply energizes the receiver. Upon receiving a coded activating signal, the positional fix signal decoder is energized, determining a positional fix. The transmitter subsequently transmits through the antenna a position locating signal to be received by a remote locator. In another embodiment of the present invention, the microcircuitry comprises a receiver, a passive mode to active mode activator, a transmitter, an antenna and a power supply. Optionally, an amplifier may be utilized to boost signal strength. The power supply energizes the receiver. Upon receiving a coded activating signal, the transmitter is energized. The transmitter subsequently transmits through the antenna a homing signal to be received by a remote locator.
A system that tracks the current and historical locations of a GPS locator device carried by a person provides widely available access to data referencing these locations, so that a parent can easily and frequently monitor the location of a child. Monitoring of a child""s location may be conducted via a Web site, which provides graphical maps of location data, or via calling into a call center. The present invention also provides a means for a parent to trigger the automatic transmission of the device""s location, via a Web site or call placed to a call center agent or a VRU. The present invention also provides a process of auto-notification of a device""s movement that exceeds a pre-specified threshold. The present invention also includes a capability to function as a proximity alert device.
A method and system for locating and tracking the geographic position of a remote unit worn or carried by a user comprises a battery powered remote unit which upon user activation receives geographic position signals from geographic positioning satellites. The geographic position signals are encoded with a unique code associated with the remote unit and then transmitted from the remote unit to a central control center. The geographic position of the remote unit is determined according to the geographic position signals and then relayed to a computer network database server system. The geographic position along with personal information previously stored on the server system is then displayed at a network location such that a search for the wearer of the remote unit can be initiated by persons having access to the network location. Following initial activation, the remote unit receives and transmits signals only at predetermined time intervals so as to conserve battery power of the remote unit.
An emergency locator system (10) for firefighters (100) including a first housing unit (11) carried by a firefighter and containing a global positioning receiver unit (12), a memory unit (13), and a data transmitting unit (13) which communicates continuous positional data relative to the location of the first housing unit (11) to a central processing unit (15) that can store, retrieve, and transfer the positional data from the first housing unit (11) to a second housing unit (11xe2x80x2) that includes at least a memory unit (60) that is associated with an LED array (40) having directional arrow icons (45) that are activated by the transferred positional data from the first housing unit (11) to permit rescuers to retrace the path of travel of the first housing unit (11) by using the second housing unit (11xe2x80x2) to locate a disabled firefighter.
A child locating and tracking apparatus which provides for the location of a child that is lost, abducted or in general danger to be quickly located is disclosed. The apparatus uses a small transmitter that is always carried by the child and as such, is always present when danger arises. The transmitter is easily disguised and hidden in the child""s clothing or personal adornments such as shoes, coats, watches, earrings, bracelets, rings and the like. The apparatus uses a system of world wide receivers such as those provided by local cellular telephone towers or by low earth orbiting satellites used for low power communication. When a child is lost or in danger, the child simply activates the transmitter which sends a signal to a central reporting station or stations where trained personnel will contact the respective parents and/or care givers to determine if the child could possibly be in danger. If an affirmative decision is reached, the monitoring station personnel will then assist the local law enforcement officials in the respective area anywhere in the world where the alarm was received in locating the child and removing the child from harm""s path.
A self contained, wearable personal protection device that incorporates a silent security alarm feature, a smoke detector alarm feature and, optionally, the feature of providing the time of day to the wearer is disclosed. The personal protection device with these features is incorporated into a housing case that is sized to be worn about the wrist of an individual user. The personal protection device is particularly suited for use by children. The smoke detector alarm feature of the device automatically activates an audible alarm feature when smoke is detected. The silent security alarm feature is activated when the wearer pushes a button on the device. Further, the wrist worn personal protection device optionally provides the wearer with the time of day as a further incentive for the child to wear the device.
The system has at least one receiver for reception of a radio signal transmitted by a location transmitter (3). The receiver passes the signal to an evaluation unit which determines the position of the person in which the transmitter is implanted. The location transmitter implant (2) can be effected in a long bone (1), and has at least one surface at least partially provided with an open mesh, three-dimensional spatial network structure, and a liquid tight capsule which holds the location transmitter.
An electronic ear implant for identification of wild and domestic animals is inserted under the skin of ear with a syringe. It is held in place by between 10 and 500 spines to prevent removal. The implant comprises a metal, plastics, or silicone rubber tube housing a battery A, a radio-controlled switching timing device B, and a coded information electronic component connected to a short range transmitter C. When activated by an external radio frequency, the device is switched on and will transmit coded information indicating the herd number, individual animal number, year of birth and sex of the animal. The information held within the implant will be transmitted up to 3 metres, for a duration of between 5 and 20 seconds, after which time the device will switch off. The timing device will then remain in an off-mode until reactivated by the external radio frequency.
The implant control unit (1) includes a source of electrical energy (14), electronic circuits (11) and a transmitting antenna (10). The electronic circuits (11) include an oscillator and an amplifier to supply power to the transmitting antenna (10). The implant in the patients body has a receiving antenna with a tuning unit such as a variable capacitor adjusted to the transmitter oscillator. The energy received is rectified and fed to the implant. In operation it is only necessary to place the transmitting unit (1) close to the patient""s implant and start the oscillator.
While these locator devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a locator system having an undetectable irremovable transmitter means implanted subcutaneously in the person or animal to be monitored.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a locator system with an implanted biocompatible transponder having a battery that uses the host organism to provide a recharge thereto.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a locator system with an implanted biocompatible transponder that transmits positional data to a remote locator unit either directly or by means of a relay system such as a global positioning satellite system, hereon referred to as GPS.
One other object of the present invention is to provide a locator system with an implanted, organically-rechargeable, transponder that is powered by a piezoelectric battery, bioelectric battery, thermal battery or any other suitable battery or any combination thereof that utilizes the kinetic energy, the electrical transmission or the heat of the host""s body to supply a recharge thereto.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a GPS locator system with an implanted, organically-rechargeable transponder having a transmitter that remains dormant until activated by a unique assigned frequency transmitted by a remote unit seeking to locate the subject thereby reducing the amount of charging required to maintain a fully charged battery over an extended period of time regardless of frequency of use.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a locator system with an implanted, organically-rechargeable transponder that is biocompatable with the host organism so as not to be rejected therefrom or to cause an infection thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a locator system with an implanted, organically-rechargeable transponder to aid in preventing and finding kidnapped, abducted or lost individuals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a locator system with an implanted, organically-rechargeable transponder having an external bioelectric means for providing an additional charge thereto.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a locator system with an implanted organically-rechargeable transponder for use as a tool for monitoring public servants during rescue and recovery missions or in dangerous circumstances.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a locator system having an implanted rechargeable transponder wherein the encoded transponder frequency could provide identification of the implanted subject when authorized to work in secured situations such as airports and military bases.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a locator system having a transponder that has a speaker/microphone that is voice activated by a predetermined password and provides for instantaneous two-way communication between the subject and a central office.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a locator system wherein the transponder could be installed in the black box of an airliner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a locator system with an implanted, organically-rechargeable transponder that is economical in cost to manufacture and operate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a locator system with an implanted organically-rechargeable transponder that is simple and easy to use.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a locator system with an undetectable, inaccessible, implanted piezoelectric transponder that is kinetically regenerated by the natural movements of the implanted subject.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the appended claims.